Talk:Legacy Spoilers/@comment-108.195.241.13-20191118204733/@comment-174.22.180.153-20191121005334
I think it's probably just you... Or you and a few select others... Emotional baby. Okay. So being verbally abused by both his parents for 14 long years with no one to talk to about it, but still acting perfectly okay and hiding all his emotions is being an "emotional baby." Being betrayed by his "better parent" and finding out he's meant for some creepy legacy and is essentially supposed to be a villain, but still hanging on to the "right side" is being an "emotional baby." Relentlessly trying to make it up to his friends, his only friends, the ONLY people who cared about him, when they refused to trust him after he came back from the Neverseen is being an "emotional baby." Watching silently, no, reacting insanely SUPPORTIVELY, as his crush and his best friend get together is being an "emotional baby." Fine. If you say so. I don't think I know what "emotional baby" means anymore. How exactly is he needy? Or clingy? He did EVERYTHING he could to stay away from Sophie in Legacy, always telling her he was fine. He's just going through a tough time and needs someone to rely on. Who does he have? His mom? Nope, she's too busy leading the Neverseen. His dad? Too busy stuck in his own head with his own problems, not to mention how mean he's been to Keefe. His so called "best friend," aka Fitzy? Too busy with seeking revenge on his brother and hanging out with/worrying about his giiiiirlfriend, aka Keefe's crush to worry about anyone else. (Not to mention how incredibly mean Fitz is to Keefe, always insulting him after he returned from the Neverseen. But Keefe just stays quiet, always apologizing, so he must be an "emotional baby," right?) Who else does he have? Ro? She can only relate to some extent, seeing as she's a DIFFERENT SPECIES. And she's not the best advisor anyway. There's only one person left who really cares: Sophie. The only person who seems to have time for Keefe (excluding Ro). And if you've noticed, Keefe never asks Sophie to help. She cares, therefore she helps of her own will. I see nothing wrong with relying on a person who goes out of their way to help you. SELF-CENTERED??? Okay, NO. Why did he try to leave for the Neverseen? To protect his friends and be useful for once! (His reasons. I know, he didn't really protect them, and he had been useful before, but those were his intentions, and INTENTIONS COUNT!) Why did he challenge King Dimitar? TO PROTECT SOPHIE! Why has he left Sophitz alone and STILL not confessed his feelings to Sophie? So he won't get in the way, and so his friends will be happy! I honestly don't see how he's self centered. Who's spent days making gifts for Sophie before? Fitz? He baked a few times! HOW GREAT. It was sweet once, maybe twice, FINE, thrice, but after that, it got ooooold. If you're talking about Keefe, YES! He spent f O r E v E r making those paintings for Sophie, and I don't see how that's a bad thing...? I've reread all the books at least 4 times as well, and I've read Nightfall 12 times and Exile 8 times, sooooooo, yeah. I DEFINITELY disagree, and I apologize if I came off as rude. I hope you read this and understand where I'm coming from. (Though I doubt you'll come back to check the replies, much less read the counters and reply to them.)......................................... Woa! This is amazing! I completely agree! I love how you acurate you are! INCREDIBLE JOB!